


Chocolate for the Soul

by 23Murasaki



Series: Everyone Lives! [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Gen, Humans Are Weird, Sebastian almost blows his cover, Team Phantomhive Adventures, demonic dietary restrictions, this is a reoccurring thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23Murasaki/pseuds/23Murasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian bakes cookies, and Meirin, Bard, and Finny almost accidentally figure out everything. Prompt: Chocolate, Masks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate for the Soul

“How can you not like chocolate, Mr. Sebastian?!” That was evidently what those idiots deemed strange about him. He could never eat, never sleep, move between rooms faster than the eye could follow, hide several pounds of silverware in his suit, speak seven languages, cook perfect meals, and grab bullets out of the air and all of this was alright, but as soon as it was revealed he didn’t care for chocolate, his reputation and his cover were suddenly in jeopardy.  
  
“I simply do not care for sweets, Finny. It isn’t all that unusual, you know.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. He couldn’t stand the taste of sweet things above all other human foods. Still, Finny looked like he was about to cry, Meirin was going off about chocolate being good for one’s soul – he half-hoped she was right, given that his little master ate little else – and Bard had half a cookie in his hand and a look on his face like his entire life had been a lie, and none of that boded well for a quiet afternoon.  
  
“But... it’s chocolate though,” said Bard slowly. “Are you sure you’re like... human?” And there it went. The demon fought the urge to tell the truth and the urge to bury his face in his hands in equal measure. Luckily, Agni intervened before he could do either.  
  
“Some people become ill if they eat any sweets,” he said, looking concerned. Then again, that was one of his default faces.  
  
“No way...” Finny’s already big eyes went huge. “Even chocolate?”  
  
“Even chocolate,” Agni confirmed. “Unless they were to try completely bitter chocolate, it would make them ill.”  
  
“That’s awful, that is,” said Meirin. Bard looked reasonably pitying as well. “Is that the matter with Mr. Sebastian?”  
  
“A lot of food tastes odd to me,” supplied the demon helpfully.  
  
“Much of English food is sweetened to make it more palatable, correct?” said Agni, evidently warming to his hypothesis. It seemed perfectly workable.  
  
“Especially in this house,” the demon added. The matter seemed settled, so he forced his share of the cookies on Agni and set about making tea.  
  
“What kinds of food do you even like, though?” asked Bard after nearly a minute of silence.  
  
“Bitter things,” said the demon with a polite smile. After a moment’s thought he added: “And cinnamon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in a sprawling AU where no one dies and things are mostly happiness and fluff. Yes I know I picked just about the worst fandom to do that in. I don't care. This fandom needs more happy things.  
> \- M


End file.
